coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8308 (24th January 2014)
Plot Leanne doesn't think Nick means what he is saying. She says things will eventually get back to normal, but he holds firm - he's impersonating a man he barely remembers. Anna and Carla discuss Hayley's suicide while Fiz helps Roy with his to-do list written by Hayley. Sophie feels dishonest for tricking Maddie but Tim says she's taught her a valuable lesson. Outside the house, Maddie waits for Sophie to leave. Nick continues to explain his position to Leanne, saying his anger is all-consuming and he's just getting better at managing it. He tells her they can still be friends. Leanne is stung by his words. Sinead warns Beth not to ask Chesney about moving into No.5. Instead, Beth drops heavy hints. Maddie lets herself into No.4 and grabs the watch while Tim is napping. He catches her but she thumps him and runs off. Fiz asks Carla and Anna what they were talking about. They dismiss it as nothing serious. Rita admits to Dennis that she feels left out with him and Gloria. He points out that he often feels excluded as she and Norris share such a close relationship. Chesney realises Beth wants to move in and decides it's a good idea. David and Kylie joke to Gail that they're going to make her sleep in the shed before deciding to keep things as they are. Nick packs his things and leaves Leanne. Stella urges Leanne to see it as Nick setting her free. Nick asks to stay at No.8. Tim gives a description of his attacker to the police - a 6-foot tall man. Roy is bitter that Hayley could have still been alive now, and feels he should have done more to stop her from killing herself. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick forces Leanne to admit that they can't go on as they are; Roy is angry with Hayley for ending her life the way she did and blames himself for not stopping her; and Rita tells Dennis she feels left out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes